The Ambassador and His Burrito
by plzdontreadmyname
Summary: This is the story of Rameon Draynov, an agent of the Goddess of War, Exia. Known as the Ambassador of War, Rameon ventures into the League of Legends because he doesn't have anything to do for his vacation. For all he knows, Rameon believe he will stay in the League for a month... unless there's something that'll change his mind. Is it the blood? Glory? Love? Fun? Or... burrito?


"JiiiiiZZZZzZZZzzz." - Joker

(I do not own any of Riot's League of Legends champions. I simply create magic with them. Enjoy!)

* * *

There's a good reason why Taco Bell exists in the multiverse. Where there's life, there's a Taco Bell. The Gods and Goddesses have come to appreciate the creation of their mortals. They realized that such innovation needs to exist in every corner of their grasp, even on their own realm, Molaggarde. Where there's life, there's a Taco Bell. Right now, our hero, Rameon Draynov needs one those Taco Bell burrito. _"One whole week of Skyrim. I may be Dragonborn, but I can't be a complete introvert. I'm gonna need a new mission." _His stomach growls. _"And a burrito..."_

Molaggarde, realm of the Eleven Aspects, city of the Gods and Goddesses, land of the Agents, serves the best burrito to ever exist in the multiverse. Rameon likes the cheese, the meat, and, hell, the wrapper (wrapper OP). Rameon enjoyed his burrito... thoroughly, but that's not what he got out of his bed for. Draynov undocks his car, one way or another, he still needs to talk to his boss.

"Well, if it isn't the newly promoted Ambassador of War. Rameon, why are you here and not on your vacation?" Her voice echoes throughout the office. The Goddess of War, the Empress of Blades, Rameon's boss, the one with an absolute power over conflicts and wars... has no control her own voice.

"Boss, sometimes, I wonder why my eardrums are still intact. Anyway, I'm here because I'm bored. It's a been a week, boss, and I'm already bored out of my mind." Rameon pleads. "You have to give me something to do."

"Okay, go on a date with Alelia, the Blade of Heaven. She's a hottie, ain't she?" Exia of the Eleven Aspects, laughs like a maniac. "I've been waiting for this day. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Rameon flushes, stares blankly at Exia, and shakes his head in the most robotic motion. "That'll never happen, she's out of my league. Boss, give me a real job. Come on, I'm dying 'ere."

"Damn it, if I had the power over your will! You two would've been the cutest couple in the multiverse!" Exia exclaims. _"You'll need the power to control your voice first before anything else."_ Rameon snickers at the thought. "Fine, I've found the perfect place for you anyway. Runeterra, a realm where all conflicts are solved inside an arena. Here's a brochure." Exia gives Rameon this ghetto pamphlet from the League of Legends.

"This is the worst political resolution of all time. Sure, it looks fun, but it doesn't actually solve all the conflicts though. This will do. Thanks a lot, boss!" Rameon rushes himself out of the armed chair.

"Impatient as always, that Rameon. He completely forgotten about his mission. I'll just send it to his phone." sighs the Empress of Blades, looking at her clock. It's about time for lunch.

Rameon expected his phone to vibrate at this moment. He didn't forget about the mission, he's just so bored he didn't want to sit on his ass any longer. Of course, he's not an unstoppable force, something has to halt him sometime.

"O-Ohayogozaimasu ('Good morning' in Japanese for the non-otakus), Rameon! It's been a while! How have you been?" 2 o'clock, obstruction ahead! Something caught Rameon's gray vision. His gray eyes can't be any wider. It was Alelia, a co-worker, a skilled swordsman, the league beyond girl.

"Hello, Alelia! Indeed, it has been a while! I've been great! I'm about to head off to a mission, actually!" The nervous train wreck, that is Rameon, held it together... but for how long?

"Wait, it's the agency's month of vacation. How come you're on a mission? Where are you going?" Alelia looks worried. _"Why is it that whenever I see him, he's always going somewhere?"_

"This place called Runeterra. I don't really have anything to do for the month, so I decided to work. I'd like to keep myself busy and not play Skyrim all day." Rameon scratches the back of his head. _"All main power direct to my balls! I need to remain calm! She looks so cute in that top right now! All aboard the Panic Train!"_

_"R-R-Runeterra?!" _Alelia blushes like a jalapeno on Latin fire._ "Lady Atria, told me it was a place full of gorgeous women. Could that possibly be why Rameon is going? No, I trust him. He's not that kind of person." _Of course not, if anyone can read his mind, like Bruma, God of Knowledge, would know he's panicking like hell right now. "R-Rameon, y-y-you're not going to Runeterra for any other purpose, right?" Alelia looks down, trying not to show her red face.

Rameon is surprised to see Alelia stuttering like this. He doesn't know why she's acting this way, but she sounds worried. (That's right, he's observant. Unlike some anime characters I know. -_-) "I learned about Runeterra from a brochure. I don't know anything else about it, other than its horrible political resolution." Rameon reasons with his tongue still working properly. Then, he checks his phone for the time, it's ten minutes 'til noon.

"Oh scheisse! Okay, I'm sorry. I have to go right away! I'll see you in a couple of weeks! Bye, Alelia!" Rameon then darted for his car, leaving Alelia in the dust.

_"B-b-but I was about to ask him out for lunch." _Alelia clutches her chest. _"Why doesn't he always leave when I'm about to ask him out?" _Alelia cries a little, poor girl.

**Flashback!**

About six years ago, when Rameon and Alelia were newly recruited to the agency of Exia.

"Hey Rameon, w-w-would you like to join me at practice? A-a-and perhaps, h-have lunch with m-me?" Adorable 12 year old Alelia, clutching her sword, shyly said.

"RAILGUN?! Oh, I'm gonna go try the new rifle out! Bye, Alelia! See ya next time!" Obnoxious 12 year old Draynov runs for the shooting range.

Boys will be boys...

**End of flashback.**

Rameon only have five minutes left before Amateur Science's services go for lunch break! Fortunately for him, the Portal Service is still open when he arrives... but for how long?

"Ms. Glados, I'd like one portal to Runeterra!" Rameon slams his badge on the desk, panting like a dog.

"Alright, honey. Make it quick, I'm kind of hungry." Ms. Glados smiles. "Where on Runeterra?"

"Entrance of the Institute of War." said Rameon, still panting like a dog. It was a good thing Rameon packed for the journey in the morning. A pair of Ambassador's armor set, silver and orange the way he prefers it. Casual clothes, underwear, and swim trunks; in case of a pool. A tablet device. His two blades. Some water, a bag of chips, and wireless headphone. Something is missing however, he can't seem to find them. They are so important to him. His wings! Oh no, where are his glorious crystal wings?! Oh right, they're on his back, where they're suppose to be.

"I'm all set! Bye, Ms. Glados." Rameon waves. Draynov passes through the portal, and right after he passes through, the portal closes leaving behind his badge floating in the air. Rameon grabs his badge and place it in his pocket. *Crunch* Rameon looks at the ground, it seems like his weight on Runeterra is heavier than on Molaggarde._ "I feel fat now..."_

Rameon looks like meets a humongous pair of golden doors covered in runic symbols. Rameon open the doors and walk right in. Inside of the Institute. Check! However, it's dark in here. Can't see anything but his phone in the darkness. Rameon then smells something... magic. All of a sudden, he feels as if that magic has taken his memories. This must be the examination mentioned on the brochure.

The room feels cold and dead, out of the blue. Rameon then see a small flicker of flame in the distance. He takes a step forward only to hear an echo, as if he's in a cave.

"Brother?" a voice whispers softly, yet familiar. "Where did you go? I'm so hungry, brother."

"I was checking if the blizzard had gone down yet. Don't worry, Juvia. Once the blizzard is gone, we will go out and hunt!" No older than 8 years old he was, 'tis little Rameon. Rameon Draynov was reliving one of the most horrific moment of his life.

Knowing what exactly was going to happen in this moment, older Rameon decided to walk out of the cave. He knew the exact shape of the cave, since he was stuck here for three weeks with his younger sister, Juvia. Rameon dig out the snow and waddles outside to build a snowman. Draynov knew that this was all an illusion magic trick, using the memory of a person and reanimate it in real time. The blizzard can't harm him in any way, so why not have fun. After an hour of snowman paradise, Rameon returns to the cave only to find blood, blood, and more blood.

"I'm sorry, Juvia, I'm so sorry." Cries little Rameon. Juvia was dead on the cold floor, blood flowing out of her tiny body. Little mourning Rameon, was sitting there eating the leg of Juvia. "I will live, Juvia. Live to destroy this war. Live to restore our family's honor."

"Hey, lil Rameon there!" The older Draynov speaks in a dark tone, kneeling next to little Rameon in the blood. "Loss of innocence is nothing to be afraid of. You will do anything to survive. This is the very climax of your life. From here on out, you are a god among men! The Draynov proud family blood course through you're veins. We do all we can to survive and to fight! Long live, Brutus Draynov!"

Little Rameon sniffs softly and clear his throat. "Why do you want to join the League, Rameon?"

"I'm here because I'm bored and I don't want to spend too much time playing Skyrim." Draynov laughs out loud.

Little Rameon laughs back. "How does it feel to have your mind exposed?"

The Ambassador laughs even louder! "Your magic sucks so bad! You may have my memories but you can't locate where I was in it. I was outside of the cave, building a snowman paradise. I've relive this moment for four years straight after it happened. So much, I've gotten bored of it. I figured you would've picked any large spike in my memory, I knew it would've been this." The Ambassador might've then embarrassed the summoners terribly. "I actually got to see Juvia again and my mother a few weeks ago, in the realm of the dead. I had connections with the King of Death and Despair. Well, I guess I'll thank you for that hour of fun. Do you want to build a snowman?"

"Your spirit... scares us, Rameon Draynov. Nonetheless, you've pass the examination. What would your title to be?" The dark room lights up into a hallway of candles.

"Take my occupation, I'd like to be known as the Ambassador of War. Sounds badass!" Rameon smiles with glee and drag his luggage down the hallway.

"Oh, one more thing. If you ever take my memory one more time without permission, consider this planet annihilated. Bye." With that, Rameon laughs, strolls down to the other end, and leave.

"What do you want, Alelia? I'm having lunch here!" Goddesses Exia sitting behind her desk, chomping on the lifeless burrito. "Oh my, your face is quite red, honey."

"L-Lady Exia! C-can I go to R-R-Runeterra?" Alelia blushing so hard, her face rivals a rose. And with her white armor, looks like a rose stuck on top of a mountain. Exia's eyes dilate, she's gonna be on one hell of an acid trip.

"OOOOOH! Alelia has a crush on Rammy! My wish has come true! I am a god anyway! Yes, honey! Of course you can! Go, Alelia! Go steal his heart away!" Exia is now on top of her desk doing the weirdest dance of the ages.

"Lady Exia, d-d-don't tease me like that!" Alelia's face is now as hot as a stove, burning anything it touches. She's trying her best not to show her smile.

"You're so cute! I give you permission to head to Runeterra and pair up with Rammy! Go-!" Exia just choked on her burrito! Don't worry. She's a god, she'll live.

Alelia is, of course, embarrassed and happy; the worst combination. She turns around and runs for the door, only to plant her face into the carpet. Because of her blushing, the red face singes the carpet of the office floor. Leaving behind a weird burned smiley face. Then, Exia gets up from her burrito accident, looks at the smiley face on the floor. She smiles creepily, takes out her phone and *click* sent to DiVine (See what I did there? Wink wink).

** LadyOfLove BrumaKnows** **LMFAO! Look at what Alelia left behind after I told her to follow Rameon! OMG those two! So cute #kawaii #RameonXAlelia #younglove**

* * *

This is my first fanfiction! Please excuse my grammar! So if it disturbs you, please tell me. This chapter serves as a prologue to the series. Thank you for reading!


End file.
